


Prayers at a Crossroads

by crowroad



Series: A Hunter's Book of Days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Crossroads, Hunters & Hunting, Meta Poetry, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take this; save them; teach yourself to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers at a Crossroads

 

 

Take this--

your box of hope, charms

bought with blood, with desperate

whiskey-drawn dreams

with next of kin's

last-shed tears;

take that, take this--

and go down

to the X with your

atrium atrium ventricle ventricle

four-chambered double-barreled

sawed-off and signed

against sorrow

in a box--

and bury it all.

That's what you do.

 

*****

 

Find a cave

a haunt a host a home.

Flick dust from the spines

of books take

a lick at that rust

on the edge of a blade teach

yourself to stop, sleep, stop,

smile; hunt them sometimes.

Save them sometimes.

That’s what you do.


End file.
